Lvov-Rovne
Lvov-Rovne, officially the Lvov-Rovnen Socialist Republic (Lvov-Rovnen: Лвов-Ровни Соисалиста Разпуж tr Lvov-Rovnyi Soisalista Razpouzh), also known as the LRSR, is a small nation located in eastern Evrosia, bordering Auraxia to the west, Renza to the north, the United Socialist States of Tulov to the east and southeast, and Laerria to the west and south. The Lvov-Rovnen economy is driven predominantly by agriculture and mining. The capital of Lvov-Rovne is the city of Rovne, one of the namesakes for the country. The nation has spent a large part of it's history as part of the Tulovian Kingdom, and has been ravaged by war since it's earliest days, suffering from genocide under Krasnodaria, severe repressions and purges under the Tulovian Kingdom, and forceful assimilation into the Tulovian culture, before regaining independence after the Third Tulovian Civil War. During the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, the Lvov-Rovne Confederation was conquered by the USST, and has since been turned into a communist satellite state. History The Lvov Republic was founded in the year 708 by the early Lvovnens, who were renown and feared for their intellect and scientific advancements at the time, while the Kingdom of Rovne was founded in 722, and would later collapse into civil war, from which the Rovnen Republic would be born in 988. The Rovnen Republic would go on to become a highly imperialistic state, engaging in highly successful campaigns against the Tulovian Kingdom, Polvana and Talimka between the years 1276 and 1501, before suffering a devastating defeat at the combined hands of Talimka and Polvana in 1536 and again in 1539. Despite their defeat, the Rovnen Republic would continue to wage successful wars of conquest against the Tulovian Kingdom, from 1539 to 1560, and would reconquer it's lost lands from Talimka in 1570, before reaching the height of it's conquest in 1605 after one last successful campaign against the Tulovian Kingdom. From then on, Rovne continued to suffer devastating losses, first against the Tulovian Kingdom in 1625, and again in 1631, and were nearly conquered by Krasnodaria in 1634. With the loss of the majority of their territories, including all access to the sea, and facing threat of a joint invasion from the Tulovian Kingdom and Krasnodaria, the Rovnen Republic would convince the Lvov Republic to form a union with it, under the pretense that if Rovne were to fall, Lvov would surely be next, leading to the formation of the short lived Lvov-Rovnen Republic in 1644, which would be completely conquered by 1657 under the joint invasion of the Tulovian Kingdom and Krasnodaria. Territories under the administration of Krasnodaria faced genocide, which resulted in the death of most of the population on the Krasnodarian side of the border, and a mass exodus to the Tulovian Kingdom. With the breakout of The Patriotic War, the territory of Lvov-Rovne fell under the full control of Krasnodaria, and faced continued genocide and repression, before later being liberated by the Tulovian Kingdom, and then repressed by them. The territory of Lvov-Rovne would repeatedly come under Krasnodarian assault up until the early 1700s, leaving the territory constantly war ravaged. Lvov-Rovne would spend the rest of it's history occupied by the Tulovian Kingdom, facing a dying language, a fading culture, and continual Tulovianization of it's people. The people of Lvov-Rovne would be constant targets of Tulov's many purges and it's civil wars, before finally regaining independence in 1997, as the Lvov-Rovne Confederation, though the vast majority of Rovne's former territory had become a part of the USST. Lvov-Rovne was a major player in the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, and the sole nation which invaded from the west during the joint strike. The nation's infrastructure was decimated beneath the might of the USST's Air Militias and ballistic missiles, with it's entire power grid decimated. Lvov-Rovne's invasion of the USST crumbled, and the nation was occupied by it's foe. It would be briefly occupied by Auraxia during Auraxia's invasion of the USST, before once again falling under the control of the USST. Geography The land area of Lvov-Rovne is estimated to be around (Pending...), with the western half of the nation being rolling hills, and the eastern half being mountainous. The nation enjoys mild summers and mild winters, with the lowest temperature ever recorded in the nation being -29.4°C(-21°F), and the hottest temperature ever recorded being 36.3°C (97.3°F). Demographics As of the most recent census results, September 15th, 2015, the population of Lvov-Rovne was 34,987,655, with 82% of the population residing within cities, and the rest scattered across the countryside. 30% of the population is reportedly Lvovnen, while 36% reported as Rovnen, 31% reported as Tulovian, and 3% reported as other. 56% of the population reportedly speaks Lvov-Rovnen, the state language, as their first language, while 44% reportedly speak Tulovian as their first language. The population of Lvov-Rovne grows at a rate of 1.3% per year. Due to the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War, this census is no longer accurage, and is likely much lower. Religion Though religion began to die out during the mid 1900s in Lvov-Rovne, as it did in much of the rest of the Tulovian Kingdom, the predominant religion in Lvov-Rovne and state religion is Rachitism, with 54% of the population reportedly adhering to the religion, while 42% report as Atheists, and 4% report as other. Government The Lvov-Rovnen government is set to be a Federal Zvezdovist Single-Party Socialist Republic, and is fashioned after the government of the USST. As of now, it is ruled by an interim war government set up by the USST, and directly administered by the USST's Revolutionary Council. Foreign Relations Lvov-Rovne is a satellite state of the United Socialist States of Tulov, and it's foreign relations are controlled and determined by the USST. Culture Though nearly obliterated by cultural assimilation, Lvov-Rovnen culture has persisted into modern day, though with many Tulovian customs interwoven into it. Lvovnens value knowledge and freedom above all else, while Rovnens value personal pride and glory. Traditional Lvov-Rovnen meals will typically consist of pork and beetroot. Military Lvov-Rovne is currently without a military, and it's former military was decimated in the Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War. Category:UZR Category:Tulov